


Hello, Young Lovers

by indianqueens



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indianqueens/pseuds/indianqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Having to say goodbye is the hardest part for Patsy and Delia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Young Lovers

“We really shouldn’t, darling”, Patsy murmured, fidgeting with the suitcase clutched in her hand

“You’re right, as always”, came the response, muffled by the pressing of lips to bare skin, as Delia snaked an arm around her waist and stepped in behind her. “But I just want one more second of you before you disappear.”

“I’m hardly the Invisible Man. I will see you next week at the pictures.” Patsy responded, eyes fluttering shut. “Although I must say it feels jolly far away right at the present moment.”

“One song?” 

Patsy turned in her arms, suitcase abandoned.

“One song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a songfic but the one I had in mind writing this was "Hello, Young Lovers" by Frank Sinatra (obviously, from the title).
> 
> First time writing for this show but hopefully not too horrendous.


End file.
